


An Afternoon Reunion

by Little_Inkstone



Series: Afternoon Reunion AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold expected to spend Father’s day alone, little Lucy has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Belle and Rumple stayed together after their first kiss and had a little girl. Set in a Storybrooke where the dark curse separated him from the rest of his family. Originally written for Father’s day.

Father’s day was just another day for the enigmatic pawnbroker, Mr. Gold. He had no children and the day, along with every other holiday, only served to remind him of how alone he was.  It had been like that for as long as he could remember, and although he was not happy, he was… comfortable.

He was brought out of his melancholy thoughts by the happy shriek of an excitable toddler, racing into his shop.  The little girl was quickly followed by a haggard looking young woman that he vaguely recognized as the town librarian.

“Lucy,  _please_ , I told you not to run off!”  She scolded, swooping down to capture the wayward child in her arms.

Something about the sight caused Gold’s heart to contract painfully.  Isabelle French, if he recalled correctly, was a single mother to her daughter Lucinda French, the deadbeat father nowhere to be found.  He watched them silently from behind his counter; she was incredibly lovely, even looking as tired as she did.

As Lucy began to fuss, not enjoying being thwarted in her exuberant endeavour, he was hit by the sudden wish to take her from her mother’s arms and sooth the poor wee one himself.  Gold supressed the odd thought and cleared his throat, finally drawing their attention.

Isabelle turned to look at him ruefully, a verbal apology no doubt soon to follow, when her daughter beat her to the punch.  Yelling something that shocked them both.

“Papa!”

Her mother’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, and he had a feeling that his own expression was echoing hers.

“I’m  _so_  sorry Mr. Gold; she’s been acting out all day.”  She said quickly bouncing the little girl on her hip, almost seemingly in a panic.

“Not at all Miss French, I know how children can be.”  He replied; schooling his features back into the mask he always wore.

She nodded thankful for his understanding and turned to address Lucy. “Come now, star-shine, let’s leave Mr. Gold alone, it’s time for your nap.”

Her affectionate endearment caught him off guard, not because she had one, surely all parents had such silly names for their children, but because he was hit by a sudden wave of déjà vu.  As if he himself had spoken those words before.  He was further unsettled by Lucy’s response.

“No!  Stay with Papa!”

“Lucy…”  She begged softly.

It was clear that at any moment the toddler would begin screaming her head off.  So to keep everyone in the vicinity from going prematurely deaf, he limped from behind the counter and took her from Isabelle’s arms.  The hand off felt natural, as if they had done it a thousand time, and again Gold felt the odd sensation of familiarity and rightness.

“Hello, moonbeam.”  Gold said tenderly.

“Hi.”  She said shyly, before flinging her arms around his neck.  “Missed you papa.”  The little girl sighed happily, settling against his chest and then quickly beginning to doze.

“I knew she was tired.”  Isabelle muttered to herself.  “Thank you for humouring my daughter Mr. Gold I don’t know many that would.”

“Does this often, does she?”  He questioned quietly, rocking the sleepy child gently.

“Not at all, it just seems to be today.  I think someone at the daycare told her about Father’s day and she’s been looking for her ‘papa’ ever since.”  She replied sadly.  “I don’t know why she picked you.”

He hummed noncommittally, not sure what to say to that.  When he attempted to hand Lucy back she held on tightly in her sleep, refusing to budge.  Indulgently he held her for a little longer, quietly conversing with her mother.

It was one of the strangest afternoons he could recall.  Talking with a beautiful woman about all kinds of topics, she obviously starved for adult conversation, and holding her sleeping daughter in his arms.  When he was finally able to hand Lucy back to her mother an hour or so later he found himself already missing them.

“Thank you Mr. Gold, this isn’t how I expected to spend the afternoon, but I’m glad it turned out the way it did.”  She whispered, cradling her sleeping daughter in her arms once more.

“It was no trouble Miss French, truly.”  He replied just as quietly so as not to wake Lucy.

“Please, call me Isabelle.”  She offered with warm smile.

It was only later, when he caught himself smiling at nothing; that he realized it was the first time in memory he had been far more than just content with his life.  He also realized that his mystique had been thoroughly destroyed, and that he’d probably never be able to intimidate Isabelle French ever again if he needed to.

Gold couldn’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
